


Falling

by EvelynRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley
Summary: Betty finds herself at the Hospital for the second time in her short life. Things are looking down until a young man finds himself in a similar situation. His younger sister is rooming with Betty.





	Falling

Betty was laying in her hospital bed. This was something she knew all too well. For the second time in her short life, 17 years to be exact she was fighting the big fight. Cancer. The first time was a shock, something no one expected. She had been a seemingly healthy 10 year old girl going to a yearly check up. What followed was something that changed her life forever. Everything was looking up she fought, it looked like everything was good until it came back. 

Betty’s mom was in denial acting like life was great and her dad had thrown himself back into work. The only people she could really rely on were her friends Kevin, Archie and Veronica. They were there with her every step of the way. They would take turns making sure she wasn’t alone until they were kicked out due to visiting hours. Her support system was something else. 

She had watched people leave in good circumstances and bad. A few not making it out of the hospital having to listen to the sobbing next to her when the curtains were pulled over. Much like last night. Renee was a 15 year old girl that had put up a good fight. Betty didn’t know much due to the fact she had only just been admitted herself. She was awaiting the next person, wondering what was wrong with them and if they would be one of the lucky ones to walk out the door. 

It was Veronica’s shift. They hated when Betty referred to there visits as that but she was aware of the deal that had quite obviously made. The patterns started to occur and Betty put it all together. They had the latest trashy gossip magazines laughing about the newest trends that had just arrived. They knew exactly how to get her mind off of everything. Especially when she was awaiting her latest treatment. 

“B how are you really? I know you don’t like the boys worrying but it’s just us now”

“I’m okay, dealing with it. All I have to do is think positively just like last time”

That made Veronica smile. She was worried but nowhere near as concerned as Archie. He was her oldest friend, they had grown up together. Veronica knew Betty had it in her she was also aware that they needed to give her every bit of support they could.

Night had fallen and visiting hours were over. Not long after a young girl was wheeled in with who Betty assumed was her father and brother. She knew something was wrong and decided to draw the curtains to give them privacy. The little girl looked pale and the boy that accompanied her had puffy bloodshot eyes. 

She thought of the first time she had arrived. Not really understanding the situation. Her parents were stone faced not showing any emotion but Polly’s reaction had given her a better indication of what was really going on. This girl reminded her so much of herself and it had instantly become her goal to make this journey as easy as she could for her.


End file.
